


Distraction

by BlueandBrownEyes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueandBrownEyes/pseuds/BlueandBrownEyes
Summary: This wasn't what she had originally planned, but technically it was a distraction. Technically.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for finals but I wrote this instead so you can see what my priorities are

Jester nearly collapsed onto her bedroll. They had spent most of the day fighting a giant crocodile and Beau almost lost her arm in the process. Jester was trying to make sure everyone was healed when she was nearly knocked unconscious by the creature’s tail. Fortunately Caleb’s fireball seemed to finally kill the monster and they decided to set up camp nearby due to everyone’s exhaustion. Fjord said he would take the first watch so Jester simply took out her bedroll and fell fast asleep.

She was having very nice dreams, too. Dreams about hamster unicorns and pastries and a half-orc smiling sweetly at her. It was very nice until she started to hear a strange scraping sound. She opened her eyes and looked around, trying to see if another creature had followed them. But she couldn’t seem to find the source of the scraping until she saw Fjord picking at his tusks.

They had grown a lot recently. She could now see the tips protruding from his bottom lip and she knew that they bothered him. Usually if he started picking at them she would just talk and distract him, but she didn’t want to wake everyone up. So she slowly stood up and walked over to him.

“Fjord,” she whispered. He didn’t seem to hear her. He simply stared off into the distance and continued to scrape the tusks. “Fjord.” She tried again and sat down next to him. Jester placed her hand on top of his and that seemed to get his attention. He looked at her before looking at the ground and she slowly pulled his hand away from his mouth.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Still not used to them.”

She didn’t understand why he was so self-conscious about them. She constantly told him that he still looked very handsome but he didn’t seem to believe her. It was strange. He was usually so confident about himself but now he looked like a scared little boy.

“I told you they look good,” she said, trying to distract him from his own thoughts. “They make you look super strong and super tough.”

“You think so?” he asked and licked his lips.

“Uh-huh,” Jester nodded and she found herself staring at his mouth.

“What is it?” Fjord asked when he caught her staring.

“Oh...nothing,” she said quickly. “You-you just have something on her face.” She could feel her face heating up and hoped she wasn’t blushing too hard.

“Oh, do I?” He wiped his face with his hand. “Did I get it?”

“No,” Jester responded. “It’s by your mouth.”

“How about now?” He asked and wiped harder.

“No. Here let me get it.”

And before she could change her mind she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him hard on the mouth. It was awkward at first. Fjord was still holding his falchion and one of his tusks nicked her lower lip. But then he dropped his weapon and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. He kissed the small wound before sucking on her lower lip and Jester felt like she was melting. They could have been kissing for seconds or for hours before he finally pulled away and her lips were burning.

“There,” she said after a few moments. “Got it.”

“Are…are you sure?” Fjord said. “Because there might be some-” She kissed him again before he could finish his sentence.

This wasn’t what she had originally planned, but technically it was a distraction.

 _Technically_.


End file.
